


Needy

by QuintusHazard



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Caliginous-Flushed Vacillation, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gentle Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Quadrant Vacillation, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusHazard/pseuds/QuintusHazard
Summary: "You know," drawled Tagora as he made his way into Galekh's study, "you haven't been paying attention to me recently."Tagora needs Galekh all to himself, and he can't wait any longer.





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my half of a writing trade with a friend who loves Galora :D

"You know," drawled Tagora as he made his way into Galekh's study, "you haven't been paying attention to me recently."

Galekh sat hunched over his husktop, typing out some more pages of his upcoming book, his brows pulled tight in a small frown as he heard the door opening. Thankfully Tagora had closed the baby gate behind him - there would be no goat-related shenanigans tonight. The taller troll rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck as he raised his head a little, turning it ever so slightly to catch sight of Tagora out of the corner of his eye. 

The teal was slow and deliberate, like a snake weaving slowly through tall grass towards its prey, ready to strike. Tagora was certainly flexible enough, and it had surprised Galekh that his kismesis' lusus had not been a snake, but he supposed a ferret may as well be the mammal equivalent. 

"I've been busy, Tagora. Surely you can relate to being hard at work." Galekh's eyes were fixed on Tagora as the latter kept making his way over, his thighs and legs shown off almost shamelessly in those tight-fitting striped pants.

"Perhaps," Tagora circled the chair, sliding into Galekh's lap as naturally as if he were hatched to do it. "but I've always made time for you, haven't I? And I think it's about time you returned the favour."

As Tagora spoke, the teal's thin fingers worked at Galekh's tie as his hips rolled forward as slow as molasses, giving a firm but unsatisfying friction against both of their bulges.

"Don't tease me." Galekh warned, his jaw tense as he watched Tagora tug at his blue tie, bringing their faces closer. Tagora's other hand rested on the back of Galekh's neck, and the indigo could feel the pin pricks of Tagora's small, ferret-like claws against his thick skin. "You know what happens when you tease me."

"I do," Tagora almost moaned against his lips, his expression staying deadpan as he rolled his hips forward again, still denying Galekh a kiss even when their lips were touching. "and I want it. I want you. I'm so fucking horny, you don't even know." Tagora rolled his hips down again, and this time was kept in place by Galekh's large hands gripping his thighs.

Galekh let out a small growl and rolled his own hips up, which made Tagora chuckle and dig his claws harder into the back of his spade's neck.

"You want it too, don't you, stud?" he teased, rolling his hips down again and drawing a long moan from Galekh, whose open mouth soon busied itself with sinking his teeth into where Tagora's neck joined his shoulder. "Ahh..! I knew it. You're like a beast when you're horny. I bet you've been pent up for days sat here in this pokey little study." Those teasing words drew another deep, chesty growl from Galekh, and another buck of his hips. 

Tagora gave a delighted giggle at this situation - their sex was always the best when Galekh had been left frustrated for a while. He wrapped his arms and legs around Galekh, feeling the indigo's large bulge squirming against his own teal-dripping nook through their pants.

Galekh reached forward to close his husktop and set it aside, roughly pinning Tagora to the desk and kissing his neck roughly, leaving dark teal marks that would definitely raise some eyebrows at the teal office the next night. His fist gripped Tagora's pants and a tearing of fabric could be heard.  
Tagora let out a gasp and kicked Galekh's back with the heel of his shoe. 

"Watch it, jumbo, those pants cost me a hundred-- mmmh.." Galekh, unwilling to put up with Tagora's whining, had decided to shut him up with a deep, wet kiss, forcing his tongue into the smaller troll's mouth as he proceeded to tear Tagora's pants right off his legs.

Tagora sucked on Galekh's tongue as he felt it slide into his mouth, rolling his hips up. The teal hadn't bothered to wear underwear that day, as he had planned on doing this with Galekh, and dry humping without undies was a lot easier. 

Galekh was a lot more careful with his own pants - of course he was - unbuckling the belt with care and unzipping the front. He didn't even have the time to shuffle them down fully so this was the next best thing. Tagora cooed in delight as he felt Galekh's massive indigo bulge slide out of the front of his slacks.

"God, I never knew you were THIS horny. Don't you dare hold back, I want you to fucking wreck me. If I'm not satisfied, I'll ride you until you're exhausted." Tagora hissed into his ear, digging his claws into the back of Galekh's neck again, hard enough to break skin. He smirked as he saw the beads of bright blue blood well up where his claws were digging in.

This drew a small hiss from Galekh, whose bulge lashed at Tagora's nook like a tongue licking an ice cream. The larger troll gave another deep growl as he gripped Tagora's thighs hard enough to bruise, sliding his bulge inside with one firm thrust.

Tagora gasped and arched his back as he felt the pleasurable sting of Galekh's monster of a bulge invading his nook all at once. A few months ago, this would have been out of the question, but over time Tagora had become used to his partner's endowment.

"Oh FUCK you're so big! You'd better not hold back, I won't break, you know!" Tagora grinned - being fucked like this was always his favourite thing.

"Well, since you're being such a slut about it, then who am I to deny you?" Galekh growled, beginning to thrust at an already-brutal pace, rocking Tagora's entire body so that the teal had to cling to the indigo in order to avoid being flung across the desk.

Tagora's claws dug in at the back of his neck again, his other hand moving to Galekh's bicep, gripping there and tearing the area of clothing to near shreds with his claws.

Galekh stopped for a moment after he felt the fabric being torn, looking down at the small area of damage and then at Tagora.

"Well, since I can't trust you to keep your claws to yourself.." He hummed. Tagora was about to open his mouth and say how hypocritical his words were, but Galekh had quickly pulled out and flipped Tagora over onto his front, as efficiently as a fry cook flipping a burger, and rammed his throbbing bulge back into Tagora's soaking nook. Tagora let out a yelp of surprise and pleasure, and any protests died before they'd begun.

What Tagora didn't expect, however, was Galekh's hand coming down harshly on his bare asscheek as he gave a rough thrust. 

"FUCK!" Tagora cried out, glancing back to see that his ass was already glowing bright teal from that one spank.

"You honestly don't think I'd let you get away with ruining my suit without a punishment, hm?" Galekh murmured against Tagora's ear, smirking as he felt the teal shudder under him. He raised his opposite hand and smacked Tagora's other ass cheek as he fucked him hard, his bulge brushing all the right places inside Tagora's nook.

"Oh fuck, that's it.. wreck me, you god damn beast!" Tagora grit his teeth and let out a growl of his own, although it was more high-pitched and less intimidating than Galekh's. Galekh laughed at Tagora's growl, then reached a hand up to tug his hair.

"You'll answer to me now, you needy little thing. You said you'd ride me if you weren't satisfied? Now I'm going to fuck you across this table until I'M satisfied." The sentence was ended with a deep growl and a bite to the back of Tagora's neck, Galekh's teeth digging in slightly and holding him there.

It really reminded Tagora of pictures he'd seen in a book about ferrets, on the page about breeding them. Now that Tagora was in the same position as a ferret on the receiving end, he let out a high-pitched ferret-like squeal, which only drove Galekh on harder.

Unable to hold back any longer, Tagora felt his nook gush and squeeze around Galekh's bulge. He let out a warbling cry, and Galekh pushed Tagora's head back down against the desk. 

"You asked for this. I'm going to fuck you over and over until your legs are too shaky to walk on. Then I'm going to pamper you like you pamper that damned ferret of yours." 

Tagora sobbed in pleasure and overstimulation as Galekh's bulge released a cool, thick load inside him, yet the indigo showed no signs of stopping. In fact, he bucked his hips harder, his thighs slapping against Tagora's ass and causing them to sting anew.

"You're a good little slut, aren't you? You thought you had control of this, but you were wrong. Who do you belong to?" Galekh grabbed Tagora's hair again.

"Ahh.. hah... you.." Tagora managed in between moans and gasps, and that earned a sweet kiss on Tagora's cheek. 

"Good. You know your place." Galekh then placed his hands back on Tagora's ass, squeezing them possessively as he thrust harder, filling him with another load of geneslime.

"I'm yours.. all yours, nobody else could satisfy me.." Tagora murmured, feeling another kiss on his cheek from Galekh. 

"I know, dear, I know. I could never do without you." Galekh's thrusts had become softer, and his arms wrapped protectively around Tagora's midsection. He adored these times where he'd fucked Tagora so soundly that the poor little guy flipped red for him.

"I'm.. fuck.." Tagora had already came about three more times, and his entire body shook underneath Galekh's weight.

"I know. Just hold on for me." The indigoblood purred, thrusting deep and slow, letting his bulge brush against Tagora's seedflap. "You did so well.. hhrgh.." and with that, Galekh pressed his bulge deep and filled him up one last time.

Panting, Galekh stepped back to admire his handiwork, his bulge retreating back into its sheath.

Tagora's nook was absolutely stained with both blue and teal slurry, which leaked out of him and onto the floor beneath. Underneath his crotch was a puddle of his own teal geneslime that had come from his bulge. Galekh dreaded the thought of having to clean up, but he knew that he had to tend to Tagora first.

Moving forward slowly, Galekh scooped Tagora's limp body into his arms. The only response from Tagora was a small whine, a thin hand coming up to clasp at the collar of Galekh's shirt. Galekh felt warm inside. He knew he shouldn't allow his kismesis to flip red for him so freely, but somehow it felt right to hold him so tenderly, watching his eyelids flutter shut. 

Galekh knew that Tagora deserved attention, and he was all too happy to give it to him.


End file.
